Me and my crazy life
by KamiQueen
Summary: It's hard to live in the world, especially if your sister and boyfriend is a vampire. R&R. IchiHitsu   Re-written.
1. Prologue

Me and my crazy life

* * *

><p>Kathy: Second story of Bleach! Please read!<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>- Serieti playground -<p>

Two small children laughing and playing in the playground. There were only two. A boy and a girl. The little girl cried out:

"Come on little bro! Catch Me If You Can!"

"Okay Momo! Run only, but I can catch you!"

The two children running, then the little boy fell a stone and fell to the ground. Momo laughed.

"Shiro-chan you should be more careful!"

"Keep quiet Momo-chan!" - the laughter was suddenly stopped.

"Si-Sister?" - Toushiro estab, and looked around, he thought that Momo wants to joke him.

Then suddenly a cry was heard in the playground. The boy knew that this was his sister. He ran to find her. When he turned the corner, he saw something that forever seared in his mind. A man was bitteing the neck of his sister. There were blood on her neck and her head was thrown back, so Toushiro could see her painfully eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing with my sister? Let her go!" - he shouted

The man smiled and dropped the girl's body, then started to walk towards Toushiro.

Momo just watched as the man stood in front of her little brother and grab his neck. She tried to stand up and help him but she collapsed and beg the vampire to stop, but that doesn't cared about her.

He picked up the small frame by his throat, and smell him.

"You have such a interesting smell just like your sister, but your is spicy and cold when her sweet and warm. I wondering. How do you taste?" - he said and show his fangs.

Toushiro was so scared but tried to make his best for Momo. He decided. To fight.

He kicked the vampire in the chest and fall in his hands then kicked him again in his head and made a back loop. The man just watched and tried to grab him but Toushiro bypassed the hand of his and with his own, he touched the vampire's chest over his heart.

Toushiro suddenly felt something cold in his body, and then heard a voice what said: "Shoot him."

He opened his eyes and saw that his hands are in white light, for a second he tought and then pushed the man with both of his hands and noticed that the light gone from his hands and the man frozen.

Literally.

He was completely frozen by ice! Toushiro touched him and immediately he broke and fell apart, then he heard a moan and ran towards his sister.

It was the beggin of something, something not good and Toushiro knew it.


	2. Just an ordinary day

**Me and my crazy life**

* * *

><p>Kathy: Second Chapter!<p>

_Just an "ordinary" day_

* * *

><p>A young boy was walking in the street with two bags in his hand. His hair was snow white and he had teal eyes. He wasn't such an "ordinary" boy. He was wearing a black shirt with the 46 number on it and a worn grey jean.<p>

It was late so he was hurried and decided to go through the alley. It was really dark in the alley but he show no emotion in his face when suddenly a man jumped from the behind of a garbage with a knife in his hand.

"Hey cutei. Why don't ya give me what's in yar bag and all of yar money? If ya do it i promise i won't hurt ya?" - said the man but the boy just looked at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Get the hell away from my way. I don't feel like hurt a stupid bastard." - the boy said.

"Wh-what? Aren't yah afraid of mah scary knife?"

"Why should I? I guess your face is more frightening and anyway, i hurry so as i said befor 'get the hell away of my way'."

"You little brat!" - the man said and attacked the boy but he bent down and with his left arm threw the man on his stomach making him fell, but the man stabbed him where the bag was there causing the boy fell for him.  
>When he pulled out the knife he saw it was full of blood, he scared and run away.<p>

The boy get up, he looked at his shirt and saw it was full of blood, he sighed and grab the bag. The blood was flow from that.

He reached into the bag and pulled out an almost empty bag of blood.

"Cool, Momo won't be so happy when she found it out." - He said and started to run away.

* * *

><p>- Hitsugaya household -<p>

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair and hazelnut eyes were nervous, and paced up and down.<p>

"Don't worry Hinamori, he will be right here, just wait a minute." - said one orange-headed boy with hazel eyes, with a smile on his face and a cigarette in his mouth.

"You said it 5 minutes ago and 10 minutes ago and-"

"Momo, just hold it down."

"You speak easily Ichigo. He's my little brother!" - said the girl, Hinamori Momo

"Hey! Maybe you're his sister but im his boyfriend so-" - Ichigo started but he was cut down by a familiar voice

"So what? Carrot-top." - a short white-haired guy said standing in the door

"Soooo... "

Hah! What happend to you Shiro-chan!" - screamed up Momo

"It?" - he asked pointing at his shirt, Momo nodded - "I was attacked by some bastard in the alley."

"WHAT?"

"Don't scream sis, i'm all right."

"Really? Then why is your shirt full of blood?" - Momo asked .. again..

"Such an anxious sister..." - muttered ichigo

"Well... there were a little accident with the blood bags and the attacker's knife.. soo we have only one bag of blood for today.."

"What? That won't be enough for both of us!"

"Don't worry Hinamori, i won't eat."

"B-but Ichigo.." Before Momo could discuss she was hit be the blood bag and Ichigo and Toushiro ran away to Toushiro's room.

* * *

><p>- Toushiro's room -<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and fell for the bed pulled Shiro along with him. So now Ichigo is on his back and Toushiro is on top of him.<p>

"I'm starving."

"Sorry Ichigo.. It's my fault to lost your-" - Toushiro was cut down by a kiss what Ichigo gave him, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When they separated Ichigo started to speak again.

"I'm starving, not for blood.. but you."

"I-Ichigo.."

"I want you Toushiro." - Ichigo said with lust in his eyes.

"Ichigo.." - Toushiro whispered passionately

"NO SEX!" - Came the scream of Momo from the next door.

Ichigo sighed again, no blood, no sex, what a torture?

* * *

><p>Kat: Second chapter! Finally! Huh *faints*<p> 


End file.
